1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display panel and a method of manufacturing the display panel. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display panel capable of maintaining a cell gap of the display panel and a method of manufacturing the display panel.
2. Discussion of the Background
In a liquid crystal display (hereinafter, “LCD”) device, the light transmissivity through an array substrate and an opposing substrate may be adjusted to display an image according to an arrangement of liquid crystals of a liquid crystal layer between the substrates. A plurality of signal electrodes may be disposed on the array substrate to control the arrangement of liquid crystals.
In the LCD device, a light blocking pattern, a color filter pattern, an overcoating layer and a column spacer may be disposed on the opposing substrate. The light blocking pattern may correspond to a boundary of pixel areas. The color filter pattern may correspond to the pixel areas. The overcoating layer may reduce outgassing of the light blocking pattern and the color filter pattern. The column spacer may maintain cell gap between the array substrate and the opposing substrate.
However, when the LCD device is assembled, a cell gap of the array substrate and the facing substrate may be changed by a height or thickness difference between the column spacers.